The present invention relates to plastic squeeze containers, and relates more particularly to such a plastic squeeze container which can be opened and squeezed to force the fluid out of the spout by one hand by turning a guide block at one side of the container.
Plastic squeeze containers are commonly used for dispensing creams, hair conditioners, soybean sauce, and any of a variety of viscous fluids. FIG. 1 shows a plastic squeeze container for this purpose. This plastic squeeze container comprises a container body 4 having a threaded neck 41, a flat cover plate 5 fixedly covered on the threaded neck 41 and having a fluid outlet 51 at the center, and a screw cap 6 threaded onto the threaded neck 41 to close the fluid outlet 51. When in use, the screw cap 6 must be removed from the threaded neck 41 of the container body 4 so that the container body 4 can be squeezed to force the fluid out of the fluid outlet 51 of the flat cover plate 5. After each use, the screw cap 6 is threaded onto the threaded neck 41 to close the fluid outlet 51 again. Therefore, when to dispense the fluid, the user must use both hands to remove the screw cap 6 from the threaded neck 41 of the container body 4. Furthermore, because the fluid outlet 51 is at the top end of the thread neck 41 of the container body 4, the container body 4 must be turned upside-down and then squeezed to force the fluid out of the container body 4. If there is only a small amount of the fluid left in the container body 4, it takes much time to force the fluid away from the bottom end of the container body 4 to the fluid outlet 51 of the flat cover plate 5.